The present invention relates to a strainer screen support frame. More particularly, the present invention relates to a strainer screen support frame which can engage with a screen frame quickly.
A screen frame is often used for supporting a screen net. The screen net covers an air outlet of an air conditioning equipment in a dustless room or a building. The screen frame is fixed on a ceiling. It is cumbersome to detach the screen frame in order to replace the screen net.